Oh, Brother Where Art Thou
by Legen
Summary: Chap. 5 AND six are up. Set after Once more with feeling, everyone is dealing, and a new baddy's in town, but is she bad, and will Spike help her against Buffy.
1. Welcome to Sunnydale

All TV style like.

A black car pulls up in front of the "Welcome To Sunnydale" sign, that Spike is so fond of smashing into. The car stops just before hitting it and the engine turns off. The door opens. Camera moves to the ground where feet are placed on the ground, going into a moving up motion. The feet have boots much like Spike's; leather pants are tucked into the tops of the boots. About mid-calf, the bottom of a black leather jacket appears, at knee height a sword scabbard appears on the right side of "the person", hanging from a belt of the hips, another belt is through the loops of the leather pants, a black shirt is tucked in to the pants, the shirt is collared with unlaced lasses exposing the top of the chest, the sleeves come out of the sleeves of the jacket and widens to cover the hands. A female face appears with brown eyes and dark green hair that hangs in loose braids that cover her shoulders. Slightly pointed ears stuck out between braids

She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Hmm," she breathes out and opens her eyes," It's here, I can smell it," she says with an English accent.

She turns and looks over the car.

"Can you?"

Pan to the passenger side, Spike appears, but with dark blue, spiked up hair.

"Yes, I can feel it," he says but he has not accent.


	2. Did she have a tail?

At the door of the Magic Box. The gang is coming through the door.

Buffy- Next time I think we should have one person go see the movie, then all of us go.

Willow- I thought it was a good movie.

Anya- That's only cause there was a naked woman in it.

Willow glares at Anya

Giles-Now that's not necessary.

Tara- Ah, guys- she is pointing to the table they usually sit around. On it sits the green haired girl. She sits crossed legged with her elbows on her knees and her hands together with her head resting on her fingertips, her eyes are close.

The gang- unconsciously lines up in front of the counter and on the stairs. Giles to the right, Buffy to his right, then Anya, then Willow and Tara, then Dawn and Xander. Giles steps forward.

Giles- Can I help you?

The girl's eyes come open- Hmmm… I'm sure you can, in some form or another.

She closes her eyes again and breathes in. her hands come apart and move in a back and forth motion. She pushes her self to the edge of the table and lets her feet dangle over the side.

Dayhawk- My name is Dayhawk, and I'm looking for something.

Giles- I'm Mr. Giles, owner of this store…-he stops as she gets off the table

Dayhawk- I know- she says as she walks over to him. She raises her hand around the front of his face and shoulders as she talks- Former Watcher and hhmmmm… a bit of a dabbler- she moves in front of Buffy moving her hands in the same way- The Slayer, interesting- she opens her eyes and cocks her head to the side- Thought you'd be bigger.

Buffy-Everybody does

Dayhawk nods her head in agreement- I understand how that is- she moves in front of Anya- former demon, scorned soooo many; I like the way you work. - She gives a half grin.

Anya- very proudly- Thank you!

Dayhawk-moves in between Tara and Willow- So much power to be in one place. Keep the ropes tight to hold the power. - Willow nods her head.

Dayhawk moves in front of Dawn –she puts up both of her hands and now closes her eyes and begins to sway slightly- Dawn looks at her nervously- Ah, the light, the Key, never in my life- she begins but is interrupted as Buffy grabs her throat, drags her to the table and slams Dayhawk into it and holds where there.

Buffy-angrily- What do you know about the Key?

Behind her Dawn asks of no one-But I thought I wasn't the Key any more

Dayhawk- Be not afraid, Protector, for I come not for the Key.

Buffy-Then how do you know she the Key?

Dayhawk- I can sense the light. But I hope to allay your fears in the telling that even if my propose here were to use the Key, I could not. Powerful magic need be used to use the Key. I, myself alone, have no such power.

Xander- Wait a second, I thought all you needed was the blood

Willow- sarcastically- Well if she didn't know how before, she knows now.

Xander- sheepishly- Sorry.

Dayhawk-That may have been the case, once, but no longer is it that simple. For the Key has been used for its purpose, its power, has in a way, been bottled up. Thus the need for magic.

Anya- To pop out the cork, like some huge magical corkscrew.

Giles- Thank you for the visual, Anya.

Anya- smiles proudly, not hearing the sarcasm in his voice.

Buffy-So, if you don't want the Key, why are you here.

Dayhawk- I am looking of my brother. I was told he might…reside her. I will be gone in mere days, you will never know I was ever here.

Willow-Then why even come here and make yourself known.

Dayhawk- so as not to intrude on your territory- she says to Buffy-It is impolite for a warrior to intrude on another warrior's territory.

Buffy-Oh- she lets go of Dayhawk's throat and steps away- sorry about the- Buffy gestures to her neck

Dayhawk holds up her hand- Not a thought about it- she readjust her collar- I rather have my neck and motive examined here than my entrails examined on the grass latter.

Giles chuckles- Yes, Yes, well, sorry for the inconvenience, and if you need any help around town, just stop by and ask.

Dayhawk- I've already found help, but thank you. - She bows her head to them as a whole then heads for the door.

The group stands there, not saying anything. As the door shuts they all turn, to face each other,

Dawn- I don't know if I was imagining it, or did she have a tail?

Tara- you saw it, too? - Dawn nods

The group moves to sit around the table.

Anya goes behind the counter and Xander leans against it.

Xander-So, is it safe to say she's not human? - In very questioning voice

Willow-Seems safe enough.

Buffy-But is SHE safe? I mean, not everyone can "sense" the Key.

Willow- Well, that's true.

Dawn- She didn't really look like a demon. Well, except for the tail- she looks at Tara and they both nod.

Giles- I didn't see a tail/

Buffy – wrinkles her forehead- Should we, like, do research, you know, to find out what she is, cause the number of good demons that can sense the Key are few.

Giles- I didn't…

Giles is interrupted by the bell ringing and the door flying open to reveal Spike

All heads turn to look.

Xander- Oh yay, peroxide boy.

Spike-So who's the new chit with a tail?

Dawn looks at Giles-Told ya.

Spike gives a confused look, then shrugs it off and leans against the divider wall.

Buffy- What are you doing?

Spike looks around and down at himself giving a " what does it look like I'm doing" look.

Buffy- No, I mean what are you doing ...here?

Spike- What? Just cuz you're back I can't listen in on the latest Baddy in town meetings. I'll have you know…

Spike moves away from the wall and points accusingly at Buffy as she starts to stand up.

Giles- Spike…

Spike- looking at Giles-No, don't "Spike" me, you bloody wanker. I fought for you freaks all summer. And this the thanks I get, "Not now Spike, leave Spike, we don't need you Spike." Well, you weren't very well sayin' that every time I saved your asses. All I want…

Spike is interrupted by Buffy, who had completely stood up from the table and walked over to him. She punches him in the face. Every one winces as he cries out in pain.

Spike- Bloody hell, Slayer.

Xander- Oooh, that HAD to hurt.

Spike glares at Xander and then eyes Buffy.

Buffy- Leave Spike.

Spike gives a hurt look before putting on a smirk.

Spike- Fine- he starts backing away-But next time you need me, I will NOT be there.

Xander- That's O.K., cuz, hey, we don't need you

Buffy looks slightly sad at Xander's comment but stands firm.

Spike shakes his head- If that's the way it's gonna be. - He turns and leaves the building

Buffy sighs and then turns back to the group.

Xander-I'll be glad when he stops lurking about.

Willow-So, what are we going to do about this?

Buffy-Well, I'll go talk to him later. Maybe…

Giles-Um… Buffy, I think she was talking about this Dayhawk character.

Buffy-looking a little sheepish-Oh, well, I don't know.

Anya-Well, if she did have a tail, like Dawn and Tara say, then we should find out what she is-every one eyed her- You know, in case she is dangerous.

Xander-moving to the table and sitting down-Yay, research.


	3. Walking through town With Spike

A/N- So, I'm pretty sure I don't now what happened to this chap., but here it goes again if you haven't read it. And were disappointed by the same chap. twice in a row.

Spike walking through the town's streets muttering to himself- Don't need me-huff- 'snot what they were sayin' this summer. Buncha sorry ingrates. If I didn't have this soddin' chi- there have been a few people on the streets, but they had been moving out of the angry vampires way. In his state of anger, Spike hadn't even noticed the people, until he heavily slammed into someone- Watch it, _mate_.

Dayhawk-Excuse me, good sir. - She has a full smirk on her face.

Spike-You, your not human, are you?

Dayhawk-Neither are you, and yet we still pull off the look really well- she started to walk pass him and when she was behind him whispers-Don't we.

Confusion spreads across Spike's face as he turns around and falls in step with Dayhawk.

Spike-Yeah well, it's not hard to do, humans are stupid.

Dayhawk-And yet you fight with them.

Spike-Looks at his feet and shoves his hands in his pockets-Yeah well, - he looks back at her and sets a smirk of his own on-So, you know all about me but I don't even know your name.

Dayhawk-Ah, what's in a name?

Spike-Everything- he chuckles lightly- everything, a name is everything. You are what people call you; people call you what you are.

Dayhawk-Sooo…does that make you a neutered dog? -She raises her eyebrows at him as he growls

Spike-Maybe you know too much about me.

Dayhawk-Chill, -she raises her hands defensively- I sense things, plus, - she looks away- I've been following you for a few minutes be for you ran into me.

Spike-Oh, well…that wasn't nice,

Dayhawk- shrugs-Yeah well, Dayhawk.

Spike-looks confused-What's that?

Dayhawk-That's me, Dayhawk, pride of my mother's heart, warrior, savior, Bringer of Darkness.

Spike-shrugs-Title doesn't have to fit the book.

Dayhawk-Like I said, what's in a name?

Spike-So, what brings you to our fair town?

Dayhawk-I'm in search of my brother.

Spike-So, what, trouble at the homestead and dear ol' bro took off to the great metropolis of Sunnyhell? I'd say the problem was his if he thought here would bring him any pleasure.

Dayhawk-smiles-Oh, dear no, -she sighs-No, he became engaged in a battle with a great shaman. My brother fought well and victory was near. However, the shaman was a dirty player. When his failure was imminent, he cast a spell that opened a portal to some hell dimension-she shrugged-Needless to say, I hunted him down and cut him into small pieces, but not before I found out how to get my brother back- her voice had lowered and become sad, she paused and sighed

Spike-That sucks, but now you can get him back, so, sounds like things turned out peachy.

Dayhawk-Yup, and that's where you come in.

Spike-Me?

Dayhawk-Who else? You know this town, right?

Spike-I guess.

Dayhawk-Plus, you hang with the slayer-Spike scoffs-Or hang around the Slayer. You can tell me when to not be where to stay away from her.

Spike-stops walking-Wait, how do you know about the slayer?

Dayhawk-arches an eyebrow at him-How do you know about the Slayer?

Spike-shrugs and continues walking-Fair enough. So, keep you away from the Slayer. That would leave me to believe that your intentions in sweet Sunnyhell are not angelic.

Dayhawk-Or that I know she is a formidable opponent and don't want her meddling in my affairs.

Spike- chuckles-Sounds quite similar to words I've raged before. -pause-Well, since I know where you're comin' from, I might be able to help you a little.

Dayhawk-'Sgood. As well, I need some help location something.

Spike-And what would that be?

Dayhawk-I can sense many things, and some times the powers I sense are so strong, I can not pinpoint them.

Spike-Kay?

Dayhawk-Do you know the exact location of the opening for the Hellmouth?

Spike- stops dead in his tracks and his eyes widen-Now hold on there, the Hellmouth?

Dayhawk-I know, I know- she holds up her hands defensively-Seems a mite suspicious. But look, it's like this, I ain't no great shaman, I don't have powers like that, and, since I don't, I need a half open portal, incoming the Hellmouth. I've managed to acquire just enough juice to open it a shade further then its natural state and rip my brother out.

Spike nods his head through out her explanation.

Dayhawk-I can see how my mentioning the Hellmouth could raise a few red flags. But I swear my intentions are only good.

Spike-I don't know if I can do that.

Dayhawk-Hey, 'scool, I understand. Take a few ticks to ponder. I'll hit you up later.

Spike-lost in though doesn't notice her walk away-K.


	4. Baddy meeting, What? Spike?

**Baddy meeting, What? _Spike_?**

The gang in the Magic Box all looking through books.

Xander-So, what exactly am I looking for?

Buffy-matter-of-factly-A human looking creature with a tail…

Giles-"That can sense and read auras…"

Xander-Got it. - He nods.

Giles-No, I've got it.

All heads turn to him.

Giles-Gargoyles.

Tara-Gargoyles?

Xander-You mean like, statues by day, creatures by night fighting for justice but if you piss 'em off their your worse enemy. Every one stares at him.

Giles-How do you know so much?

Xander-What can I say? - His voice full of bravado, but seeing no one is buying his act, sheepishly-I watch alot of TV.

Buffy-But, is he right?

Giles-Well, yes. -He wrinkles his forehead still reading the book.

Dawn-Go Xander-he beams.

Willow-What else does the book say.

Giles-Hmmm… They seem to be a great deal similar to vampires.

Buffy-Well, that's good, I'm good at killing those.

Giles-Yes, well, it says they have "varying temperaments."

Anya-Varying temperaments, ha.

Giles-What?

Anya-Gargoyles are vicious little pests.

Tara-Pests?

Anya-Varying temperaments is right, but wrong, too. Their like…-she pauses to think- like a whole race of bounty hunters, only if it pleases them do they do anything. If that book says that some of them are not evil, its because some of them are indifferent and wont kill a human on sight, while others will. -She shrugs- Their excellent fighters though, and very loyal.

Giles-This book doesn't say that…- he says in a faraway voice and keeps looking through it.

Anya-But I guess if she really is a gargoyle, she's trying to hide it, or things really have changed since I've been out of commission.

Willow-Why do you say that?

Anya-Gargoyles aren't big on clothing and love their wings. "Oh, my wings this," and " oh, my wings that," very vain.

They all look at her with confusion but Anya is unaware and continues counting her money.

Xander-Ah, but I still love her.

Willow-Soooo…she's a gargoyle that, obviously, is not the type to kill humans on sight. Sooo…, what then?

Tara-Maybe there's even another type. She seemed more like a Samurai then a demon.

Buffy-A Samurai? Like a Chinese fighter?

Giles-Some thing like that. They have great morals and very high standards for them selves.

Dawn-So, maybe she isn't evil?

There is a moment of silence. Just as Giles is about to speak the door of the Magic Box bursts open and Spike comes in, again.

Spike-Slayer, there's a new bad in town. We have to kill it.

Dawn smiles at his arrival. Xander sighs heavily and starts flipping through his book.

Anya-You mean Dayhawk.

Spike stops and gets a confused look on his face.

Spike-How'd you know?

Buffy-We've met.

Spike-Oh, he pauses for a moment in thought then continues- Well, did she…

Xander-interrupting-Look, Spike, we know. O.k. so we don't need you to tell us what we already know. Oh, now look, we've skipped the intro and now you can leave. -He turns back to his book-And this time, don't come back in five minutes.

Spike-distraught-I will, but…

Buffy-interrupting-No, Spike, you need to go. If we need you we'll come get you.

Xander-whispering loudly-But we won't.

Spike-shakes his head and sighs-You know what? I hope she brings hell to this stupid town and that you all die.

Xander-Oh, wow, that's mature.

Spike-You just keep sayin' that, Harris, and when you're fightin' for your life against this new evil, don't say I didn't warn you-he turns and storms out.

Buffy-Xander…

Xander-What? We don't need him here.

Giles-And yet, he seemed to know something' and was going to share it with us, free of charge. -Xander looks a little ashamed.

Dawn-Way to go, Xander.

Willow-I guess from Spike's dire threats, this Dayhawk thing is evil after all.

Giles stands up and goes to the bookcase and pulls out another book. -Perhaps we should find this Dayhawk and see what she's up to.

Buffy-Right. Tara, can you take Dawn home and stay with her?

Tara-Of course.

Dawn-looking offended-What why can't I stay here and research?

Buffy-Because, you have school in the morning.

Dawn-sighing angrily-I can NOT believe this.

Tara-It's O.K. Dawnie, well have some fun before you go to bed. -Tara is taken back by Dawns glare and looks for reassurance in Willow, when Willow smiles Tara smiles back

Giles-Xander and I can help you look, while Willow and Anya continue to look for more information on gargoyles. And I hate to say this, but in case things do get bad, Buffy, you might want to swing by and get Spike. We might need his muscle.

Buffy-Oh yeah, that's gonna be great.

Xander-Sorry, Buff.

Buffy-It's O.K., Xander, you were both acting like children.

Xander-gets a half-angry, half-joking look on his face-Hey!

Buffy-grabs her jacket and starting for the door. All the others that are going to leave do the same-Dawn, in bed by 11:00. Giles, Xander, we'll meet back here in a few hours.

Dawn-11: 00-she whines

Xander-Right.

Anya-from behind them-Good luck.

Finally, we know what she is. Sorry 'bout the delay. I've been trying to write chap. four for like two weeks( it just wasn't working.). But there you go. Hope you like it. RnR. :)


	5. Come to the Darkside

So, here's another chap. And I know that things have been rough, the format, the writing, but please be gentle, this is my first fic. TK to all those who reveiwed, I was totally surprised when I found out somebody was actually reading. So, any ways, on with the story...

**Come To the Dark Side…**

Spike paces in his crypt muttering to himself.

Spike-'Snot fair. I've helped them a lot.

All they had to do was listen to what I had to say. Why won't she admit it? Why is she always so mean to me?

There's a knock at the door. He looks at the door then turns his body to stand in a ready to take on the world position and waits. There's another knock. Spike looks confused, then goes to the door and opens it. There stands Dayhawk; Spike looks even more confused.

Spike-What are you doin' here?

Dayhawk-gives him a confused look in return.

Dayhawk-You said you'd think about showing me where the Hellmouth opening is. -She pauses- So will you?

Spike looks pass her and around the graveyard. He sighs.

Spike-Might as well, I'd don't have anything better to do. But first, you have to answer a question.

Dayhawk-Sure, but we can walk and talk.

Spike-O.K.-he closes the door and they head off into the crypt-Are you sure you're not going to open the Hellmouth? You know to bring out baddies and what not.

Dayhawk-I'm sure. I just want to get my brother.

Spike-How so?

Dayhawk-You said one question.-smiling

Spike-I just don't want anything bad to happen.

Dayhawk stops and turns to Spike putting her hands on his shoulders.

Dayhawk-Look, Spike, is it; -Spike nods-I am not here to do anything evil or bad. I'm just here to find and take my brother home. You understand? -Spike nods-Good. Now come on, -She lets go and brushes of his jacket and then puts her arm out in the direction they had been walking-Lead on.

Spike adjusts his jacket.

Spike-O.K. then.

They walk off together.

The desolated school. Dayhawk and Spike walking around the now burnt library.

Spike-Well, - he holds out his hands and twists his body, left then right-This is it.

Dayhawk-looking around-'Snot what I excepted…but it'' do. -Turning to Spike-Thank you for you assistance. I am no longer in need of it. You can go now.

Spike-a little taken back-Um, O.K.-he pauses and looks around-There's nothin' else you need?

Dayhawk-not looking at him-I need nothing else from you.

Spike walks away-out of view-Dayhawk walks around for a second with her hands up like she is feeling the air, then she stops and puts her hands down and lifts her head to the ceiling.

Dayhawk-I said you could leave, Spike. I really don't like spies.

To Spike standing behind a fallen pillar. He coughs and looks a little embarrassed.

Spike-Yes, well. I'll just be on my way, then

Dayhawk-Good.

Spike walks away.

Dayhawk-smiling-Soon, my brother, soon.

To Spike's crypt. Buffy bursts in the door.

Buffy-Spike? SPIKE?

She looks around a little confused.

Buffy-Where would he be?

She storms out of the crypt leaving the door wide open.

There you go all my velumpsuous(sound that one out) veiwers.


	6. Gotta have the Blue Hair

Hey, look at this, two chap.s in one day. But seriously, I had computer problems yesterday, damn high speed internet, and can be on the puter on the weekends. Well, on with the story...

**Gotta Have the Blue Hair.**

The Summers' house. Tara and Dawn are siting on the couch, Dawn is pouting.

Tara-Dawn, come on, what do you want to do? I could order a pizza. You wanna watch TV

Dawn-No, I don't want pizza. I _want _to be treated like a grown up.

Tara-sighs-Well, I'm a grown up and I'm not out there.

Dawn-That's just so you can watch me. Cause young, baby Dawn can't be left alone.

There's a knock at the door. Dawn jumps up and flies to the door. She opens it to see blue haired, slightly pointed eared Spike, actually Dailin.

Dawn-Spike! What are you doing here? What's with your hair? -she asks off-handedly- I thought you were out looking for that demon with Buffy.

Dailin-with no accent-I was...-he coughs and then continues with and English accent-I was, we found her, it. She sent me here to get you and take you to see her.

Tara-standing behind Dawn-hesitantly-Are you sure?

Dawn-walks into the living room and grabs her jacket off the couch and heads out the door grabbing Tara by the arm-If Buffy sent him to get us, we should go.

Tara-stops, pulling against Dawn, then heads into the house-Hold on. I'm gonna leave a note for the others.

She grabs a piece of paper off the dining room table and writes, "Went with Spike. Don't think it's him. Tara. :)"

She finishes writing and takes the note into the living room and sets it on the coffee table. She grabs her jacket and then heads out the door to join Dawn and "Spike".

The sidewalk in front of the burnt high school stands Tara, Dawn, and Dailin.

Tara-Why would Buffy want us to go to the old high school?

Dailin-I don't know but you know how she is. Crazy old bird.- he laughs uneasily.

Tara-skeptically- Yeah.

They walk into the school.

A/N This is a description of the part of the library they are in. You is meant as in " you see this as the camera would pan".

There's an opening through which you walk in. to the left you see two tables that are covered with potion bottles and a few books. They are set in an L shape, with the bottom of the L closest to the opening (table 1) and the side of the L jutting (table 2) into the darkness. Dayhawk is standing behind table 1 pouring liquid from one potion bottle into a bigger one that already has stuff in it. Dailin walks in and moves to the right and out of sight. Tara and Dawn follow him in, but stop just inside of the opening.

Tara-This doesn't look good.

Dawn-looking around-Where's Buffy?

Dayhawk-takes the bottle she's holding to table two and sets it down, then turns her attention to them.

Dayhawk-You know, I'm really not sure where she is. Right _now, _though, it's not really a problem, latter it might be, but till then…

Dailin comes back into view with a white cloth and walks up behind Tara. He gently places the cloth over her mouth and puts an arm around her to hold on. She struggles slightly, but eventually passes out. Dawn turns and sees this right as Tara is passing out and starts to attack Dailin.

Dawn-screaming and hitting Dailin-What are you doing? Why'd you do that? You…

Dailin-grabs her shoulder and holds her back with no effort shown-No-sternly, as if talking to a child that is throwing a tantrum.

Dayhawk-walking over-Now none of that.

Dayhawk takes Dawn and holds her in a hug, Dawn struggles violently.

Dayhawk-She'll be O.K. it was just chloroform. It was just to get her to sleep. She'd have only gotten in the way.

Dawn still struggles. Dayhawk turns Dawn so she is facing her and holds her by the shoulders.

Dayhawk-Look, kid...

Dawn-I'm not a kid.

Dayhawk-arches an eyebrow-K. What's your name?

Dawn-stops struggling-Dawn-uneasily

Dayhawk-letting go-Dawn… Dawn the Key.

Dawn-I...I'm not the Key any more.

Dayhawk-smiles and walks back behind table 1 and picks up and looks at a bottle-Once your something, you will always be that…No matter how much you change.

Dawn-Oh.

Behind them Dailin has been moving Tara way from the opening and now is laying her head on a small pillow and beginning to tie her up.

Dawn-seeing this-Wha...What are you doing?

Dailin-in an indifferent voice and without his English accent-The drug works differently on different people. We don't want her interfering at the wrong time.

Dawn-confused-I don't understand.

Dayhawk-giggling slightly-Many people don't.

Sorry if my way of describing things blows. Be gentle, this is my first story. Hope all love. RnR.


End file.
